


Hangover

by byzinha



Series: Stalia love affair [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request on tumblr for the Stalia AU day: teacher/student.</p><p>Teen Wolf is not mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

The previous night, Cora put an icy drink in Malia’s hand and said

“Drink it.”

To what Malia reminded her cousin that they couldn’t get drunk.

“I know.  _But drink it_.”

“Which country?”

Cora, in case you’re wondering, had spent the past three years wandering through countries of America – Central, North and South -, while Malia decided to go straight to college to major in psychology focused on human behavior. AKA: profiler. (but hold it. She doesn’t want to put labels just yet).

So, even though Malia had promised herself not to go partey for it was her last year and she wanted it to go smoothly, it was Cora’s first frat party and as her cousin and best friend, she  _had_  to be there.

“Brazil.” Cora answered. “It even has a name: Caipirinha. Every good drink has got to have a good name. Go on, try it!”

“Okay…” Malia agreed with a little bit of doubt before sipping the drink and her eyes went immediately wide. “Holy shit!”

“I know!”

“Holy fucking shit!”

“ _I know, right_?”

Malia turned to the barman.

“Give me another one.” She requested before turning the rest of the drink in three gulps.

When they were in their third cup, the two girls headed to the back yard where a few people were dancing with more space and Cora opened her purse, taking a transparent bag from it.

“Now, let me introduce you to this beauty here.” She said, shaking the bag in front of her cousin’s face. It was full of rolled joints and Malia already had smelled the marijuana hours before. Cora’s next words were spoken slowly, as if she was tasting them “ _Right from Colombia_.”

“Have you tested it?” the senior asked skeptically with a risen eyebrow. Their Hale metabolism never let them get intoxicated with anything, but – on the other hand – she already was starting to feel something (even if it was just a little tickle) with that Brazilian drink, so maybe her cousin had gained some precious knowledge in her trip.

“Yes.” Cora simply answered, fishing a joint from the bag. “Have a lighter?”

…

Malia should have waited for this: the hangover and the whole body aching, the bloody shot eyes and the waking up late. She had her last semester of criminology starting at that exactly Tuesday and all she could think of was: 1) water and 2) what the fuck did she do the previous night.

The problem wasn’t that she didn’t remember it; the problem was that she remembered all too well and it was fucking with her mind. It was her last semester. She needed to focus and that was not helping at all.

Cora did have found some good drugs in her trip. You see, good enough to get supernatural creatures as they were high, which was something impressive. But just as if in a coma, the girls were completely conscious of everything that was happening, they just didn’t respond to it properly.

The consequences were evident the following morning and as Malia drove to campus – already late! – everything that could go wrong, went wrong, from red lights to cars dying. Because that’s exactly how Murphy works. She even lost the last spot at the parking lot for a guy in a blue jeep and had to park outside the radius, which made her even later for her morning class.

She ran to the building, sunglasses in place and only one book in her hands – because that’s what happens when you’re in your senior year: you don’t have space to give two fucks about many things -, her bag slapping on her side. She was less than gracious when she excused herself while entering in the class and found her seat right next to Kira, fumbling to find a piece of paper hid inside the book.

“Don’t worry,” Kira said in her calming, positive tone “the teacher who’s giving the first class just got here too and he looks extremely hangover, Gosh, just like you!” she finished with in shock when Malia took off her glasses.

“I’m not worst just because I’m still high, but I have no idea about my situation in a couple of hours. Don’t say anything, I just wanted to initiate Cora.”

“What the hell did you drink?”

Malia shot a glance at the front of the class just to see who she supposed was the teacher with other two people mooning around him fumbling with the computer and data show and scoffed.

“Drink? Everything. But we didn’t just drink.”

She looked at Kira somberly and after a few seconds the other girl got it and shook her head.

“Nice move for someone who wants to work for the police.”

“Hey!” Malia replied, smiling with the memory of what she was about to say. “I’m not working with it yet, I can do anything.”

She had heard that the night before from the mouth of the cutest guy she had ever seen in all her years of college. From what she got it, he was in the last year to get a master degree after going through the law enforcement academy. She was still daydreaming about his adorable smile and the glasses and moles and how his touch felt right on her skin when Kira shook her back to reality.

“Malia!”

“Well, excuse me if I had my brains banged out last night and look a bit light headed today, okay?” she apologized in advance. She hated when people didn’t pay attention when she was speaking and that was exactly what she was doing to Kira now. “What were you saying?”

“I’m saying that you shouldn’t go around trying new drugs, you don’t know what can fuck with your abilities, wait, hold on.” Kira sometimes used to speak as fast as her mind was working and that was one of those moments. “You fucked someone?”

“Well…”

“Mal!” but this time there was a hint of curiosity in the girl’s tone. “Do we know him? Or her?”

“Him. A guy this time. And no.” she answered and sighed looking ahead. The three teachers were talking to each other, as did the whole class waiting for it to actually start. “But he did banged my brains out. Too bad I won’t see him again.”

Kira shook her head in confusion.

“ You didn’t exchange phone numbers? Don’t you know his name?”

Malia nodded.

“He’s got a funny nam-“ but she was interrupted when one of the teachers – the older teacher that she supposed was Professor Rafael McCall, the head of the subject – started to talk.

“Good morning, class. After a little bit of trouble, we’ll begin. This is the last semester of criminology and I’m certain you all already know how the dynamic works. I’m Rafael McCall, I will teach you most of the classes and these are my two mentees of the semester:” he gestured to the other two behind him. There was a black guy with a serious look and the other guy was hidden behind the computer again. “Vernon Boyd, working on his PhD in abduction and” he continued giving no time to the collective gapping of mouths around the room “Mr. Stilinski over there, who is mastering in profiling and will lead this first class.”

At the mention of his name, the guy behind the computer stood up and waved to the class, putting his glasses in its place. His hair was all messy and he looked extremely hangover, but he smiled anyway and Malia gasped.

“You all can just call me Stiles while I’m not an actual cop.” He said with humor, making most of the class laugh.

“Oh, holy fucking shit.” Malia mumbled, but Kira didn’t notice.

She was in the third roll, right in front of the teachers, he was going to see her. Oh, shit he would most certainly see her and if she got up to sit somewhere else it’d definitely happen. She quickly put her sunglasses back on while he started the subject and tried to focus on the slideshow and her notes, but she was super nervous and it was fucking with her sight and every time she accidentally looked at him she remembered and at every word that he spoke something inside her lit up.

Because she was the one who heard him the previous night and she was the one who approached. She was dancing in the backyard with her joint while Cora was in the arms of a tall blue eyed guy and this guy passed by her sipping his drink – a drink so good that he stopped in his tracks just to cuss. And this guy was him.

“ _What the fuck is this_?” his voice had shown such awe that she wanted to see what it was that he was talking about. “Holy shit.” He had mumbled and she got closer.

“Lemme see.” She had demanded, reaching for his cup and a bit taken aback he let her take it and drink a bit. “It’s caipirinha.” She told him, handing it over. “It’s from Brazil.”

“I know it’s from Brazil, I just had never drunk it.”

 At his words, she raised an eyebrow. Bit cocky, in her opinion.

“Sorry.” He apologized for no apparent reason. “It’s just that I helped my friend Lydia to put together a Brazilian themed party once when we were in high school and we learned a lot. But it was for school, so we couldn’t have alcohol.”

“That explains.” She said. It was cute, how he over explained things that weren’t much of her business.

He smiled and suddenly she didn’t care that he was cocky or talked too much.  _He was gorgeous_.

“What do you have over there?”

She looked at the cigar between her fingers then back at him.

“Depends. Are you a cop?”

“Not yet. I’m not working with it yet, so I can do whatever I want to do.”

It made her smile and she offered him the joint.

“It’s a magic blunt. I mean it.” He took it, but it had lit out, so he handed her his cup again and reached for a lighter in his pocket. “Just a hit and you’ll see that it’s out of this world.” She continued and he easily took a hit, his eyes showing the immediate effect of the drug.

“Shit, this is good stuff.”

“I know, right?” she said, getting closer to him and sipped from his cup. It took around half an hour for them to be taking each other’s clothes off in the first empty bedroom they found. And now there they were: the student and the teacher. How fucked up it was?

“What’s wrong with you?” Kira asked, for Malia was unease in her seat and only twenty minutes of the three hours class had passed.

At that exact moment, when Stiles was giving his first example of the morning while pacing in front of the first roll and wandering his eyes around, that moment exactly after Malia took off her glasses and ran her hands through her hair in a nervous movement trying to come up with an answer for Kira’s question, he saw her and stumbled – not only on his words, but also on his own feet.

He balanced himself with the help of the table and put his glasses back in place, his eyes wide, glancing directly at Malia, who was glancing right back with the same fear and thrill as him.

“Oh, shit.” He said out loud, his cheeks reddening and Malia felt the blood running to her own cheeks too. She could hear his heart pounding and the sound matched hers. That could only go wrong and the expectation was killing her already. “That’s why I’m not a cop yet, I guess.” He turned around and everyone laughed. With the same cue, he continued on his class, but she got it, she could hear his heart beating.

They had acknowledged each other and there was no coming back.


End file.
